What Made You Join?
by usoppkamisama
Summary: It was a coincidental meeting between Straw Hat Pirates and Whitebeard Pirates and Ace and Sabo were ecstatic to see their little sister again after the war. Her new collection of nakama did made them wonder of how she managed to recruit these peculiar and distinct individuals under her. Fem!Luffy Nakamaship Alive!Ace Pirate!Sabo
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It was a coincidental meeting between Straw Hat Pirates and Whitebeard Pirates and Ace and Sabo were ecstatic to see their little sister again after the war. Her new collection of nakama did made them wonder of how she managed to recruit these peculiar and distinct individuals under her. **

**Rating: K**

**Fem!Luffy Pirate!Sabo Alive!Ace Alive!Thatch **

Ace watched with a fond smile at the sight of the straw hatted female captain who was also his little sister, chatting happily with his captain on the deck. The old man also seemed to be happy to see her again since the war. She was still as cute as ever, even though he hasn't seen his baby girl for 2 years. She had developed into a beautiful woman with fitting body. He just had to make a mental note to burn his brothers who ogled on her at her arrival at Moby Dick.

She was laughing gleefully with his captain, Whitebeard. No trace of fear was detected in her behaviour or expression, she was still the audacious girl with lacking sense of danger. The old man was clearly impressed and pleased about it though. It had been a long time since he met someone who doesn't fear him, aside from his family and allies. Even then, some of his allies still had that fearful face when he was at proximity.

Ace whipped his head back to the 8 individuals sitting together in the dining room, ignoring the stares from the commanders as if they were rare pieces of work.

In fact, they were arguably quite rare. It wasn't an everyday thing to see a tanuki as a doctor, a cyborg as the shipwright and a living and walking skeleton as a musician. Where did she get a living skeleton in the first place anyway?

But, to be able to shake the world with mere 9 individuals travelling to New World as pirates, the commanders could give them an impressed applause. It was pretty amazing on what only 9 people could do to the Government and even the people around them.

Honestly, Ace and Sabo including the commanders couldn't get enough of Luffy's adventure. It was as if, the most fun and strangest adventure trailed behind her like a lost puppy.

She first saved a country by defeating a Warlord, Crocodile and befriended a princess along with the whole royal family of Alabasta. She then entered a legendary island in the Sky and fought against a 'God', then saved the whole skypeian and aboriginals of the Sky Island. Then she proceeded to do the most aggravating thing for her brothers, declaring a war on the World Government. Who in the world would be reckless, stupid yet brave enough to directly declare a war against the World Government. Well, Luffy was. She then went to a haunted Island, Florian Triangle then went to Sabaody where she got separated and sent into the legendary women only island.

Some of the commanders could only be impressed, or envious at the adventures. Sure, Whitebeard Pirates went through some adventures as well, but none of them seemed as fun as the girls'. Though they felt sorry for her crew for putting up with her and going through the life threatening dangers that their captain brought up.

Sabo sat beside Ace with a contemplating expression and a question popped out from his head. "What makes you join Luffy?" He propped his chin on the back of his hand, resting his elbows on the wooden table and stared at the 8 people in front of him. Ace twitched slightly and looked at his sister's crewmates with identical curiosity as his blonde brother.

"That made me quite curious too" Thatch mumbled and Haruta nodded in agreement, waiting for the questioned pirates to satiate their curiosity.

The 8 pirates who were casually drinking their own beverage stopped and looked at each others' eyes as if they were confirming something.

"She saved my life." Zoro started, it was his duty as the first mate to lead the group when his captain wasn't there. In which, she wasn't right now as she was too busy with having 'captain' conversation with the captain of this ship. "I was about to be executed, but she saved my life and somehow blackmailed me through joining" He continued "I was previously a pirate hunter, but she somehow just made me convert to become a pirate" A small amused smirk appeared on his lips at the sight of the widening eyes of the two brothers and other commanders who were listening.

"Wait, so she recruited a pirate hunter to be a pirate?" Ace deadpanned incredulously

Usopp and Nami nodded in confirmation "Zoro was really famous throughout East Blue as the demon hunter. There were so many rumours about him, apparently he killed the pirates he came across with and took their heads to hand them in to the marines" Usopp explained.

Zoro twitched slightly, grumbling "I didn't go that far" He sighed and looked back at the mortified brothers. They weren't scared for the green haired swordsman, they were scared for Luffy's logic.

"But I'm glad that I joined her" Zoro continued, if someone asked him why he joined Luffy then he would gladly tell anyone why, because he was proud of his captain and wanted her to receive all the glory she deserved. "She was reckless, and an idiot to boot" He ignored the grumbles and scolds from Sanji for dissing the female captain "But she was one selfless person that it was nearly unbelievable. Heck, I honestly wouldn't do half of the things she did. I wouldn't fight for my life for someone I just met or even befriend an enemy.".

"_I'm Luffy, and I will be the Pirate King!" _

"_You mean the Pirate Queen?" _

"_No no, Pirate King. Queen still has to follow the king. I want to be king!" _

Ace and Sabo marveled at the loyalty of the first mate. They initially didn't approve of the green haired swordsman at their first encounter in Alabasta due to his gender. It wasn't their fault for having sister complex, she was too adorable and loveable to not be loved. Even though they knew that Zoro probably had a small crush on Luffy, they could sit back and relax because Luffy wouldn't understand the concept of love for another 20 years. But of course, as protective older brothers, it was their job to teach the green haired man what to expect in the future.

"I guess, I'll go next" Nami started with a fond smile, reminiscing about the old time "At my first encounter with her, I hated her. Actually, I hated pirates in general and so I hated her when she told me that she was one. I used her and betrayed her when she thought of me as a nakama and she suddenly appeared at my village and freed my family, and also me" She sighed, her smile never leaving her lips "She was able to read my mind, heck it was so weird. She couldn't even tell the easiest lies but she was able to read people like an open book."

"That idiot suddenly beat up the person who made me suffer for 8 years and yelled at me that I'm her nakama. How can I say no? She wasn't like any other pirates out there and she's the person who I'm willing to follow and call myself a pirate. As long as I am the Straw Hat Pirates' navigator" A gleam appeared in her eyes that is full of loyalty, respect and affection for her female captain.

"But I'll probably love her more if she lets me dress her up though" Nami stuck out her tongue playfully, earning laughs from the commanders and her nakama.

"_NAMI! YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!" _

"Well, my story wasn't as great as others here" Usopp laughed sheepishly, slightly ashamed at how great others meeting with Luffy in comparison to his. "I was just a liar in my village and when Luffy came, we suddenly had this problem that a butler in a mansion my friend lives in is planning to kill everyone, including my friend too. But the girl just came with Zoro and Nami and said that they will help me to fight them off. They helped me, Luffy won and she recruited me to become part of the Straw Hat"

"When I think back, I was one conceited man" He laughed "I always claimed to be the captain, captain this captain that and when I thought about it now, I couldn't even be half of what Luffy is. She is the perfect captain, a captain that I respect and envy. I wanted to be as brave as her one day. We fought once and I truly disrespected her but she was able to easily forgive me and welcome me back. She's a great person, she's my best friend and my sister and I would do anything for her, even if it means that I have to fight against my cowardice" Usopp smiled proudly

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HURRY UP AND GET ON!" _

"Your sister has quite great people in her crew yoi" Marco whispered to Sabo who smirked smugly in return "Of course, that's my baby sister"

"I joined Straw Hat because Luffy kept pestering me" Chopper frowned, then a fond smile appeared right after "She sees me as a friend, and she wasn't scared of me even though I'm a monster. For her, I would gladly turn into a monster, if it helps her and if I can cure any disease in the world, I can of course cure her as well if she has problems" The reindeer doctor giggled. "Luffy, I love Luffy and she deserves the best things in the world. She will always be my captain and I will always be the Straw Hat's doctor"

"_I'm a monster, I have a blue nose and I walk on two legs.. I can't join you. But you'll be welcomed if you come-" _

"_SHUT UP! LET'S GO!" _

Now it was Nico Robin's turn, they somehow unconsciously followed the chronological order of who should tell the story first. The archaeologist smiled gently before giggling "She accepted me really easily. Actually, she saved my life twice." The woman mused "Firstly, during Alabasta then in Enies Lobby"

"I'm sure that you've heard about the Enies Lobby incident Fire Fist san, Sabo san" Robin smiled as the two brothers nodded furiously "She declared a war against the World Government because they are my enemy. So she was willing to make the World Government her enemy as well to get me back" Robin smiled gently

"_Y-YOU! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SURVIVE BY DECLARING WAR AGAINST THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!" _

"_WANNA BET?!" Her voice echoed in confident yet furious tone. She wasn't in the mood to receive any more shit today. All she wanted was to get Robin back and if the only way was to declare a war against the World Government, then so be it. _

"_ROBIN! TELL ME THAT YOU WANT TO LIVE!" _

"_I WANT TO LIVE!" _

"I still couldn't believe it" Ace trailed "She declared a war on the World Government. There should be a limit on how reckless she could get!"

The Straw Hat rolled their eyes before giving Ace a knowing look "It's your sister, Luffy that we are talking about here" Nami retorted, her eyes softening at the mention of her captain's name "But if she's not reckless, cares too much for her nakama, cares about meat more than money, wants to be the pirate king because of the freedom not the wealth, willing to die for her nakama and is too cheerful and stubborn then I wouldn't even think of following her"

Her fellow crewmates nodded in agreement "I joined Luffy because she wasn't like any other pirate. Heck, she'll be a hero if she didn't sail under a pirate flag" Nami laughed "The girl is weird.. but we love her"

The commanders smiled gently and they were extremely impressed at the loyalty of this rookie group. Honestly, Whitebeard Pirates went through countless of pirates on daily basis and earning their respect was pretty hard. But this young group of pirates easily earned their utmost respect without them realising it.

The commanders knew that this pirate weren't looking for fame, wealth (probably Nami), but they were looking for freedom. The buried romantic dream of piracy. It was almost nostalgic to the old members that lived through the previous era and privileged to witness the following one. It was quite refreshing for Thatch and Marco to see the dreams of real pirates that had been concealed with greed and brutality of pirates nowadays.

"Oi oi, you guys shouldn't forget about me" Franky yelled indignantly "I haven't told my super story yet"

The man coughed slightly before starting his story "When I met Luffy, we started at the wrong foot. I was taking vengeance on her for destroying my home, even though I stole her money in the first place" Franky laughed out loud "But when I saw her convictions in Enies Lobby, I was so touched that I ended up making a ship for them, which is called Thousand Sunny now!" He grinned proudly. "But I didn't like how she recruited me.." The blue haired cyborg trailed before giving a playful glare at the giggling Robin.

The commanders stared at the exchanges with big question mark above their head but the cyborg was reluctant to disclose the story so they let it go.

"_Grab." _

"_OOAAAAAHHHHH" _

"Then I will be the last to answer the question" The living skeleton started with a calm voice, he put down his cup of tea and sighed, his look was unreadable, of course since he was all bones. "Luffy san saved me from the darkness and loneliness. I was trapped for 50 years in Florian Triangle and when she appeared, she immediately asked me to be her nakama."

The soul king laughed lightly "When I refused and told her about my situation, she literally told me that she will fight that person to get my shadow back because we are friends. What a kind person. She really did defeat that man and I got my shadow back" The skeleton would have smiled if he still had his skin "And I now pledged my life for her and I will protect her with everything I could"

"That's nice.." Ace smiled fondly "I'm proud of my little sister"

"Heck, she's one great person" Thatch commented with a grin "In comparison to her brothers.." He laughed as he dodged a pipe attack and fire ball directed to him.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a small girl with a straw hat and enchanting smile "Ahh, that was fun. Sanji! I'm hungry!" Her smile soon faltered into a confused and questioning gaze due to an abundant number of pirates staring at her.,"What's going on?"

Sanji chuckled and got up from his seat, his eyes transforming into popping lovehearts and his legs wavering like jelly"ANYTHING FOR YOU LUFFY CHWAN!"

"DON'T LOOK AT OUR SISTER LIKE THAT!" Sabo and Ace both growled simultaneously while Sanji ignored the overprotective brothers and ran to the kitchen to tend the needs of his ladies.

"Nothing, idiot" Zoro smirked as Luffy plopped herself down next to him. The rest of her crew looked at her fondly, promising to themselves within their hearts that they will protect this smile forever. "Hey guys! Moustache ossan told me lots of cool stories about cool islands in New World, we gotta find them!"

Ace and Sabo smiled as well, now knowing that they could rest easy since Luffy gained another 8 people that care deeply for her as much as the two overprotective brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo, sup. I know I didn't update for such a long time but it was because I was busy, but here is the last chapter. **

**And if you're wondering if Zoro's crush for Luffy will come true, sadly it will not. It's just based on nakamaship. Sorry Zoro. **

Sanji stole a glance from the kitchen to see his beloved captain talking animatedly with the commanders and her crewmembers.

She looked at utmost bliss, surrounded with her family and new people, Luffy loved people and the more people the merrier.

He chuckled to himself as he flipped the pan along with its contents to spread the heat throughout the whole food. As Straw Hat's cook, he had to make sure that food he delivered are nutritious, healthy and tasty. Of course he could not completely disregard everyone's preference.

Luffy, hands down loves meat so at every meal, Sanji had to prepare meat. Zoro with alcohol, Nami with low fat food completed with some tasty fruits, preferably with oranges, Chopper with sweets, Usopp basically eats everything so the blonde didn't really need to consider him, Brook with anything plus a hot tea, Robin with low fat food completed with coffee or some tea, and for Franky, cola should be fine.

He continued to stare at his cooking, not realising the surge of memories flooding his mind of his times in Baratie until a voice snapped his reverie back to reality.

He groaned internally, silently unappreciating his alone nostalgic time he occasionally had when he cooks, but when he turned around his face met a certain shirtless buff man and a noble looking blonde towering over him.

"So, I realised that you didn't answer my question" Sabo said politely, flashing a small yet slightly cold smile.

Sabo and Ace never really liked him since their first meeting in Alabasta, but they knew to trust the blonde enough to protect and take care of their little sister with all his life. What could they say? literally loved Sanji('s cooking), the last thing they wanted in their life was to make their little sister sad. It'll be Ace and Sabo's death.

"Ah, I didn't know you would notice" Sanji chuckled, taking a puff of his cigarette before blowing the smoke out of his mouth. Ace grimaced and leaned back slightly, away from the smoke. Despite being a fire man, Ace never really appreciate smoke, it smelled.

"Oh yeah, we missed a person yoi" Marco suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with his arms crossed and back against the doorframe while Thatch rested his arm on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah, you gotta tell us how you managed to be in Ace and Sabo's hot little sister's ship" Thatch commented with a grin and Marco could feel himself tensing. He wasn't going to be in this.

"Thatch, did you just ogle our little sister…" Ace seethed and Sabo's eyes sparked in murderous gaze, Thatch and Marco along with the commanders knew that gaze very well, since they always seen that side of him whenever they were in combat against enemies.

Thatch gulped and backed away before pushing the clueless Vista who was at the unfortunate proximity to the direction of the two overprotective older brothers and made a run for it.

The poor swordsman didn't know anything and got his face slammed against the wall by the furious Ace while he was on his way to murder Thatch, for real.

Sanji sweatdropped, will he get a chance to tell his story or not?

Marco sighed and gave Sanji an apologetic look while Sanji shrugged and went back to do his cooking.

A minute and a burnt Thatch later, Ace and Sabo came back to their old spot and seeing Sanji still remained in front of the stove.

"So?" Sabo demanded, cocking his eyebrows slightly and Sanji took that as a cue.

He chuckled and lit down his cigarette before disposing it to the nearest bin, "I met Luffy when she attacked my restaurant, Baratie."

Ace was about to say something until Sanji intercepted, "but we cleared it up and it turned out that she was protecting our ship from a shitty marine and deflected the cannon to the direction of our restaurant by accident."

"She injured my head chef, but the shitty geezer was unfortunately still alive, he wasn't even that injured and made Luffy compensate his broken roof by working for a whole year."

Marco chuckled, imagining a cheery 17 years old wearing a straw hat puffing her cheeks while sitting in a dogeza style in front of an angry head chef.

"Of course, Luffy wouldn't comply, you know her the best" Sanji pointed and Ace and Sabo could only nod in agreement, Luffy wouldn't follow orders. She was born to lead, not to follow.

"Coincidentally, this group of pirates arrived at our restaurant and claimed ownership of it. The shitty bastard kept yelling out how strong he was and how he would become the pirate king. When I think back, he was pretty damn weak" Sanji looked up, wave of nostalgia came over him.

"When Luffy heard what the shitty bastard had said, she of course said that she would become the pirate king, which pissed him off"

"The two fought, I thought that she was so stupid at first for fighting to death for the sake of her dream but when I think back, I should be grateful because she basically showed me how important pursuing my dream is" Sanji laughed gently, his eyes softening at the thought of his captain. It wasn't due to his immense love for women but it was due to his utmost respect for his captain, Monkey D. Luffy, the future Pirate King.

"She was a stubborn brat, she fought until she drowned, I had to save her after that."

"She woke up after some rest then she asked me if I wanted to be her ship's cook and I refused, for the thousandth time already" He laughed, "She then choked me because she wanted me so much then we somehow ended up talking about my dream, finding the All Blue" His eyes shined at the thought of his dream, finding the legendary sea that all fishes from the four Blues swam in.

"Ah, I heard about that sea" Thatch appeared out of nowhere, fried and beat up while Ace and Sabo gave him a reprimanding glare that swore the most painful death when he repeat his 'crime'.

"Right! I will find it one day!" He grinned, "But at that time I couldn't, I was too engrossed with paying back for the owner of the restaurant, the shitty geezer for saving my life that I didn't pay attention to my own dream"

"The geezer talked behind my back though, on how much he wanted me to pursue my dream and somehow I changed my mind and got on Luffy's ship"

"The thing is, if Luffy didn't appear to my life, then I would probably be dead by that shitty pirate or probably stayed in the kitchen for the rest of my life in Baratie and I wouldn't even think about All Blue until I retire" Sanji spoke calmly, "It's thanks to Luffy that I can put my priorities straight, and I'm glad that I chose the right person to be my captain, because I swear that Luffy will always be my captain and I will gladly sacrifice my life for her, since my biggest priority right now is to make Luffy King." Sanji grinned proudly.

The two brothers couldn't help but smile, they ended up liking Sanji a little better after his story and Marco smirked behind them. Truly, Straw Hat are incredible and they deserved his utmost respect.

The moment was serious right now until Sanji's eyes transformed into pink hearts, he quickly swiped a plate of meat before racing past the two brother with his noodle dance to the direction of his captain and the two brothers' precious little sister "LUFFY CHWAN THIS IS MY FOOD OF LOVE. PLEASE TASTE IT"

Never mind, they will kill the guy.


End file.
